


From Silence to Silence: Eight Haiku by Kal-El

by Mithen



Category: DCU - Comicverse
Genre: Grief, Haiku, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-21
Updated: 2010-03-21
Packaged: 2017-10-08 04:34:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/72740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mithen/pseuds/Mithen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A year and a half in fragments.</p>
            </blockquote>





	From Silence to Silence: Eight Haiku by Kal-El

i.  
Cutting the night skies  
the bats avoid all contact.  
I hear them singing.

ii.  
Charcoal on snowfall,  
ebony, alabaster--  
beauty in extremes.

iii.  
Sunlight touches ice,  
pierces to its heart, shining--  
and the ice shatters.

iv.  
Water yields and curves  
around dark stone, bright water:  
Giving way to joy.

v.  
Passion blooms, certain  
the frost will never touch it:  
One perfect summer.

vi.  
Crimson, like petals  
scatters, sprays across my hands--  
slips through my fingers.

vii.  
Days.  Weeks.  Months go by.  
There's nothing in them.  A void.  
Rain.  Duty.  Snow.  Pain.

viii.  
Spring.  From the dark soil  
flowers rise to greet the sun.  
I call you.  Silence.

  



End file.
